


Command Alt Delete

by moonbunny31



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: episode: Game Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbunny31/pseuds/moonbunny31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo didn't lose that game in Game Over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"One more virus for the deletion chamber."

 

I.

Bob thought Dixon was being horribly rude. It was a virus, but it was right there. In any case, Bob didn't believe in deletion. Unfortunately, he was still technically a cadet and Dixon was technically his superior (by one hour) so he had to be there. Of course, that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. 

 

Dixon was the only one he could speak his mind about such matters. She disagreed completely, but she loved to argue. "It's a virus, cadet. A dirty, no good virus. A user programmed him to infect, to corrupt, to destroy." Now that was unfair. He was sure they could do other things if they got past their programming. They needed to be fixed, not deleted.

 

She was too involved with the verbal sparring match that she didn't notice the virus changing, twitching against its restraints, until it was too late. Kilobyte broke free and struck Bob. Bob flew and hit the ground hard.

 

He was only out for a little while, but it was long enough. Dixon was hurt and it didn't look like she was going to make it. "Help! I need help in here!" They both knew it was futile. Bob still hoped until Glitch began to separate from her. "No, Glitch. Stop."

 

Dixon was gone and Glitch was his. He called out for a search for Kilobyte with one intent. 

 

It brought him to a small system. Judging by the tears, there was no doubt Kilobyte came through. He started to make some mends when he noticed a girl about his age and a small boy. He paused, momentarily forgetting his purpose. He could see the fear and devastation on her face. The boy looked confused, but also like he understood what happened. "Please, I just want to help."

 

II.

He was not going to let Mainframe be destroyed. He had compiled in the supercomputer, but this was his home. This was his family. The bomb opened a huge tear that the web creature used to open a portal into the web, but Bob fully intended to fight back.

 

Dot had a solid plan, as always, but they lacked the power needed. They only way to make it work and close the web portal was to work with the local viruses. He wasn't really worried about Hexadecimal, she just wanted to fire the big cannon. The problem was with Megabyte. Megabyte was never the helpful sort.

 

It took some serious convincing to have Dot and Mouse go along with it. In the end, it wasn't like they had a choice and that was deciding factor. They didn't have a choice, but neither did Megabyte. It wasn't like the virus could do anything to gain from this with everyone watching him. Perhaps this would even show Megabyte that he could something other than his format.

 

Bob gave Enzo guardian protocol. It would help in the efforts against the web invasion and Enzo had earned it. When Enzo first snuck into a game Bob had been angry and incredibly worried but he noticed that the small sprite had potential with a little training. Enzo booted into his new uniform and Bob felt his chest swell. He never felt prouder. 

 

It would be over soon. The city would be closed off from the web and be safe. Megabyte would start the path to change. Enzo would get proper training and everything would be fine.

 

III.

In all the games Enzo Matrix had ever been in, including the very first one he snuck into, he had never been more determined. He had also never been more frightened. 

 

There was something about this game. He was close to a point of no return, he could feel it. The outcome of this game meant something big, win or lose. He kept his eyes on the User.

 

It was down to the final round of the final level. Enzo thought that if he just focused and kept it together he could win. He was a guardian; he had to win. There was no other option. 

 

The User hit hard but Enzo forced himself to shake it off. Focus. Move to the left. Dodge that. The User was so much bigger, but that didn't matter, did it? Be smarter, be faster. What was he doing? Focus! Focus! Don't let him overpower you! Focus, guardian!

 

But it was so hot. Why did the User have to pick a form that was all heat and muscle? Shield your face and back up, just a little. Just until he stops swinging his arm.

 

He couldn't scream, he couldn't even breath. He couldn't see anything out of his right eye and that made his perception wrong. The User raised his arm again and Enzo knew he only had one last shot.

 

His right foot kicked out wildly, but he felt it make contact. The momentum of his own attack and the blow to his chest caused the User to fall. It was far from a wide margin of a victory, but the game was over.

 

The med trucks were there nanos after the game lifted. The found the young guardian on his knees with the game sprite's arms around his shoulders, blocking anyone's view. The dog was snarling at Mike the TV who, for once, decided to stay mute.

 

They rushed back to the Principal Office's medical center and wouldn't let anyone enter, not even Dot. She wasn't allowed to go in and see him until after the surgery. Mainframe was a small system even at the best of times. There wasn't much they could do except remove the eye and sew the lid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had gone wrong.

Bob was supposed to be there. Enzo was supposed to get proper training to be a guardian. Bob was gone and there was no time for any kind of training. It was succeed or fail. Failing wasn't an option Enzo was willing to entertain, but unwelcome guests always find ways to get in the door.

Just as things seemed to going right, it twisted and broke. The city had started to believe he could win games and be a proper guardian. He won the game, but he lost his eye and he had to crawl to get a portion of any of that faith back.

The viruses Megabyte and Hexadecimal had been contained. Maybe that was the problem; containing the two in the same place. At the time, nobody thought of it or cared, really. They just knew Mainframe was safe from infection while they worked on how to get Bob back without opening themselves up to the web again. Hexadecimal was an extremely powerful chaotic virus, however, and somebody like that can't be held for long, not even by her power hungry brother and certainly not by a firewall.

Once the viruses were free (Hex hadn't bothered to close the door on her way out) everything exploded. Small problems multiplied. The Principal Office couldn't get a hold on Megabyte again and they kept losing ground in the race for dominance over the city. It seemed like there was a game every five nanos. Before long, the only truly safe place to be was in the Principal Office itself.

Then Megabyte came for them.

It didn't happen immediately and that sent everyone's nerves on edge. Hexadecimal escaped and went straight to Lost Angles. There was relief in that but it was obvious the firewall had failed and yet Megabyte did nothing. During the lull, the entire Principal Office did what they could to either strengthen the firewall again or prepare for the upcoming attack. They had no way of knowing that any preparation was useless. Megabyte's thirst for power had only strengthened inside the firewall. Added to that was the thirst for revenge against those who had held him. He had hated being limited so he took care and waited for his time.

Enzo and AndrAIa had just won a difficult fighter pilot game. AndrAIa was out of her element and Enzo had trouble focusing on everything with his half sight. They won with an incredibly lucky shot and they emerged tired.

Things had been especially quiet at the Principal Office so Dot and Mouse took a bit of time to look for Bob. They figured if they could find him somewhere in the web they could put themselves online just long enough to pull him back. They were still working out how to become offline again, but it hardly mattered. The web was more dense and massive than they imagined. Looking for one sprite seemed impossible. They went to his apartment to see if there was anything with signature on it but it had all been too old. There was just nothing they could do except try.

The younger sprites walked into the Principal Office. Enzo was in a foul mood. Dot looked up and slipped her glasses off at their approach. "How was the game?" Enzo's answer was to scowl.

AndrAIa placed her hand on Enzo's shoulder. "Any luck finding Bob?" Dot put her glasses back on and turned back to the VidWindow.

"Nothing yet, sugah. We went to Kits to see if there was anything we could use, but..." Mouse shook her head. "We'll keep looking, though, don't you worry."

Enzo stood beside his sister. He rubbed at his right eyelid. "There's a way to find him; I know it. I feel it." He put his hand over his PID. "I just can't reach it."

Dot frowned as she remembered his promise. She put his hand on his shoulder. It wasn't as low as it used to be. "Let us take of it. You just concentrate on the games." The shoulder wasn't as low as it used to be, but it wasn't wider.

"Yeah. Alright." Enzo turned away from the VidWindows. AndrAIa caught his eye and she bit her lip. He wasn't going to forget about his vow. He went over to her.

She kept her voice low. "You shouldn't push yourself like this, Enzo. I'm worried."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. In the games, sometimes the best thing to do is fall back and..."

"We're not in a deleted game, AndrAIa!" Enzo paused at her hurt look. He rubbed at his eyelid. "I'm sorry. It's just as Gigabyte, Megabyte took away my father. I don't know what I'd do if...I can't lose anybody else."

She hugged his arm. "You won't." She touched his closed eye. "I believe in you."

Enzo's lips twitched upward and he opened his mouth to question the wisdom in such a statement when the Principal Office shook. "What in the net?" The Principal Office shook again and then the alarms started screaming.

"Megabyte." Enzo hissed the name as if the sound of it burned his tongue.

Dot was already at the main controls; her fingers flying over the keys. The binomes looked frightened as they rushed to their stations, cups of cocoa spilled or forgotten. Mouse stepped down to her station and her face was troubled, but she tried to reassure Enzo and AndrAIa. "Now, there's need to jump to any conclusions. It could be..."

"It's Megabyte." Dot had switched the main vidwindow to just outside the Principal Office. He stood there with his fists on his hips and his eyes narrowed. His army of infected binomes was with him; most were behind him ready to surge forward while others worked on breaking through the door.

Dot started to call out orders; plan numbers and strategies that Enzo had never heard of. He stood behind her as she worked the controls trying to keep the threat out of the heart of their city. He felt so useless, so like a child. He was the guardian. Bob entrusted the safety of the system to him and he was letting him down. He could see beyond Megabyte and his army to the decay of the once proud thriving system.

Enzo stared at the controls, but none of it looked familiar. Why didn't he pay attention in school? Were they even going over anything like this before the webcreature came? He didn't think so, but he wasn't sure. It seemed a lifetime ago.

There was a loud crash and they all looked at the VidWindow. The army ran and Megabyte started to move forward. They had broken through the outer door. There hadn't been enough time to get the security measures up inside the building. It wouldn't be long before the virus made it through.

Phong and Dot seemed to realize this at the same time. Dot called the order for evacuation and a panel in the wall slid open. Binomes ran for the opening which led to a safe bunker deep within Mainframe. It grated on Dot to flee but there was no other way. She looked over at Enzo and AndrAIa who was standing next to Phong in front of the main door. Hack and Slash were hovering nearby, muttering nervously to each other. Dot supposed that made sense. They couldn't be trilled at the idea of seeing their former employer. Especially considering how they were fired.

Megabyte was coming closer; that much was obvious. "Mouse, go down first. Help everyone find their way." Dot saw Mouse hesitate then nod before leaving. The then turned her attention back to her brother where he stood with their leader. Enzo caught her eye.

"Phong, we need to go." Enzo tried to gently nudge Phong towards the exit. AndrAIa casted a wary eye on the main entrance.

Phong shook his head. "Sometimes sacrifice is necessary for substantial gain." Enzo blinked. It was the most sensible thing Phong hand ever said. Enzo shook his head. There was no time, no time; Megabyte's approach was getting louder.

"Enzo!" AndrAIa shouted. She was standing next to Dot near the exit. She took a step forward.

Enzo tugged at Phong. "Go with Dot, AndrAIa."

Dot set her mouth in a firm line. "We're not leaving without you. Either of you."

Phong eyed Megabyte's former associates who rolled anxiously nearby. "Hack, Slash" Whatever he asked of them was drowned out by a loud thud and screech of metal. Megabyte pulled the doors apart with his bare hands.

His infected binomes rushed in as his eyes scanned the room until they fell on the remaining sprites and further to the escape tunnel. Only then did he move forward, extending the three metal blades in his hand.

Enzo had stepped in front of Phong at Megabyte's entrance and at the virus's approach it became apparent that his was in immediate danger. He pushed Phong further back closer to the others before tilting his face back up toward Megabyte. The blades glinted in the flashing warning lights.

"Frag you, Megabyte!"

The virus's lips peeled away from his teeth. "How amusing." His hand swept up and arched back down toward the young guardian. Enzo jerked back but the blades still made contact. His uniform was ripped and his stomach had jagged slices. He fell to the ground. Megabyte's hand came up a second time.

Enzo stared up at Megabyte. He couldn't move. Distantly, he thought he heard Dot scream or it could have been AndrAIa. Phong called Hack and Slash. He silently willed them to run.

Suddenly AndrAIa was front of him. Megabyte's blades came down. Enzo had a glimpse of AndrAIa curling her stomach around the blades and then she was gone. Hack and Slash grabbed his arms and dragged him back. His blood trailed behind him and his screams followed.

The door was closed and there was no way it would reopen. They had escaped. It didn't matter. Megabyte turned to look back at Phong. The older sprite leveled his eyes and waited. The virus had what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a minute that they were down underground. Dot and Mouse had kept themselves busy coming up with plans and continuing searching for Bob in the web. They had mostly all the same equipment that they had in the main command center, a downgraded slightly weaker model, so they were able to continue their work. Enzo had nothing to do except try to stay form underfoot and fight the urge to go out when they could hear an incoming game.

The topic of Phong and AndrAIa never came up. Dot sent Enzo concerned glances but she didn't know what to say. The few times she had tried to broach the subject he's quickly change it. He just needed time.

The game losses and Megabyte's influence had ravaged the city. Enzo didn't have to see it to know it was happening. He watched Dot fight to reclaim the city and he knew there was nothing he could do. He watched Mouse monitoring the web, searching for Bob, knowing he could never be enough of a guardian for anyone. He couldn't protect the city, he couldn't protect himself and he couldn't protect AndrAIa.

He ran errands for Dot and Mouse when he could. During such times he'd carefully watch them at their work, studying the machines they used. It was in this endeavor that he hoped he could learn something of value. It seemed terribly complicated but he felt that his quiet observations could lead to an answer.

Despite their expressions of gratitude he still felt useless. As a child there would have been nothing expected of him but as a guardian he was charged to defend. Enzo was a guardian-child with guardian placing first, yet here he was underground while the city was being systematically destroyed above.

It was dark and the only sounds were of frustration from all around him. As Phong often told Bob, this was not the Supercomputer. What little resources they had was cut in half down below and although Enzo had a good guess there was no way of knowing what was happening to those trapped in the city. He felt the frustration and despair so keenly he wanted to rip his useless guardian icon off his chest.

He had his hand on the icon when he felt something. Shortly after they escaped he was forced to merged with Glitch to stay complied. It was far from perfect considering Glitch wasn't his keytool technically. Still, it covered his injuries with energy and a new suit of bronze and dull silver. Even his messing eye was less noticeable, the lid appearing less sunken in. It was in this moment, however, that he felt a small connection to Bob.

He closed his eye and concentrated. it was difficult to hold, but if he could just focus it…

"Cursors!" Mouse slammed her hands on the control panel. "We'll never find him like this."

Dot looked up from her work. "Just be patient, Mouse. The web is only so big."

"Oh yes, only so big, sugah. Do you even know how vast this thing is? Without some kinda connection we're never going to find him."

"There's nothing else we can do." Both women sighed and went back to their tasks.

At Mouse's last statement, Enzo looked up. "Basic!" Dot looked up at him and frowned. "Dot, Mouse, I'm the connection."

Dot removed her glasses, slowly. This whole ordeal was rough on her little brother, she knew, but she was becoming afraid that his circuits were getting fried. "What are you talking about?"

"Bob downloaded his guardian programming to my icon. Not only that but Glitch was synched to him and now it's a part of me. I have the connection to Bob." Finally filled with a purpose he rushed to the center of the room where Mouse stared at him. The control panel was still so foreign to him and the viewwindow of the web looked daunting but he wasn't going to let that stop him, not if it meant he could do something. "How does this work, Mouse?"

Explaining how the process worked was no easy matter, least of all to a formally overactive child. Added to that was the surprise of the announcement and the fact that Mouse wasn't sure how one would use a sprite to fuel the search. She was saved from a muddled response by Dot.

"Enzo, I know you want to help and I know this is hard for you but I don't think it works like that. Even if you could, there's no way to tell what the process would do to you. No. We won't risk it."

"You said so yourself, Dot. There's nothing else we can do." Enzo turned towards Mouse. "What do I do?"

Mouse spared a glance at her commander. Dot did not look happy but she nodded. "Well," she cleared her throat. "If we had a normal sample we'd upload it on this scanner." She indicated an empty flat bit of hardware to Enzo's left. "Then we use it to search the web for any matches. We'll be able to see the match on the vidwindow. If it's Bob i can open a portal to bring him back. Simple enough, I suppose, but I don't know how this would work with something compiled."

"Simple. Sure." His icon was a good bet but since the fuse with Glitch it wouldn't come off. Glitch would have been the best bet but that was less likely to be removed than his icon; it was literally part of him supplying him energy. Struck by an idea, he placed a hand on the scanner.

Nothing happened. He closed his eye and tried to fight off the disappointment and shame. Maybe he didn't have anything of Bob. If he was anything like the elder guardian, Enzo would have been able to think of something worthwhile. Bob never gave up. He wasn't smart like Dot but he was clever. Faced with danger Bob never lost his cool; he was always able to use his humor to see them through. It was in times like these, with all their uncertainly, that Enzo acutely missed his mentor.

It was then that his icon began to spin. The revolutions were slow at first and he barely noticed it but as he focused on what Bob meant to him and the whole system it began to turn faster. Without warning the picture on the vidwindow blurred as the web zoomed by. It was working; they were going to find Bob.

The first indication that something was wrong went mostly unnoticed. Dot, Mouse and the binomes were watching the vidwindow in amazement to pay attention when Enzo flickered. The young guardian paid it little mind himself; his determination to be of some value outweighing any internal warnings.

His eye followed the progress. The search went faster. He couldn't keep up, it was so fast. It was too fast but he couldn't stop. He flickered again, harder this time. "Oh!" HIs knees buckled but he kept his hand firmly on the scanner.

Dot looked over. "Enzo!" She rushed over. "It's draining you. Stop."

Enzo gritted his teeth as he flickered a third time. "No. We're so close. I can feel it."

"We're close enough. We'll try again later. Please, little brother. Don't do this to yourself. Let go."

"I won't be a useless little kid!" The search was draining him. It would be stupid to deny it. It would have been dangerous for him even if Glitch wasn't half broken as the keytool was never really his. The fact that he was able to bond with it and use it in this manner was pushing it as it was. It hurt. Oh, User, it hurt but failure burned far worse. He knew that from experience. Losing his eye hurt but it paled against being handed Bob's guardian keytool and knowing he could never match up to its accompanying responsibility. Being sliced by Megabyte's claws was agony but that was nothing compared to watching AndrAIa disappear forever. He refused to feel that way again.

Dot attempted to pull his hand off but he held firm."Please. I'm begging you. Mouse! Stop this now!"

Enzo protested but Mouse began entering commands. It did little. "I don't know how. It doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean it doesn't work that way? You're a hacker. Figure it out!" The search was going even faster and Enzo's flickering was matching it.

"Don't, Mouse." HIs speech capabilities were breaking up. "It's just a little more. Bob is…" He fell to his knees as everything stopped. "there! Open the portal."

The vidwindow had indeed stopped on a figure that was sprite-shaped. The face was covered but the build was Bobish. How Enzo was so sure Mouse didn't know but she wasn't going to waste any time arguing. Taking his word for it, she sent a quick command to open Mainframe up to the web. Creating a portal was a little trickier but with her hacking abilities and the unexpected benefit of Enzo and Glitch still attached to the console a small portal opened.

The figure was staring at him and it lifted a hand in their direction. Mouse reached through and tugged him across. It tumbled and made a noise that resembled a groan when it landed on its back. Mouse closed the portal and the web. Enzo finally let go with a gasp and Dot held him tightly. They all watched the figure stand.

Hands larger than they remembered gripped the face mask and pulled it away. The hair was longer and the face was leaner. Small scars decorated along the hairline and the eyes were somber. However, it was, without a doubt, Bob.

He looked around the control room. "Is this Mainframe? How?" His eyes fell on Dot and Enzo. "Enzo!" He knelt down and gently took the still flickering boy. "What did you do?"

Enzo allowed himself the first real smile since his guardian download. "I found you." Whatever else was said between the sprites was drowned out by the cheering binomes.

The web was only opened for a few nanoseconds before it was closed. It could have only been noticed by an outside source if he had been looking for it. Megabyte, in constant vigilance, had indeed been looking.


End file.
